Who's to Flame?
Who's to Flame? 'is episode number 4.3 of the ''Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description A fire rages out of control and it's up to the Happy Tree Friends to contain it. (DVD) Plot again after what she did in the previous episode.]] At Petunia's house, Petunia is making pancakes for Giggles and Mime. Petunia makes three irregular shaped pancakes (one of which is shaped like a rabbit you all know) and both Giggles and Mime are famished. Moments later, the phone rings, and Petunia answers it. She begins talking to the other person. Suddenly, her tail catches fire due to her leaning against the stove with the burner still active, and she runs around, screaming. Giggles, noticing this, reacts quickly. She grabs the tablecloth, and attempts to smother the fire. Giggles manages to put the fire out, and she and Petunia sigh in relief. Unfortunately, the tablecloth ignites and Giggles is set on fire as well. Mime decides to take action and desperately tries to call the fire station. In the process, he forgets what the number for 911 was, but quickly remembers it and soon dials it in. Lumpy, the chief of the fire brigade is seen playing with some matches. Seconds later, the phone rings and he immediately answers it. Mime is unable to communicate what's happening because he's a mime. Giggles then comes upon a vase with flowers in it. She instantly grabs the vase and tries to dump some water on her, but there was only one drop, and Giggles begins screaming when the flowers she's holding ignites and the fire on her only increases. Mime continues to silently rant about the situation that's happening, but Lumpy, believing nobody is on the line, hangs up. Because of this, Mime hangs up the phone as well, and runs out the house to seek help. save the day without talking?]] Meanwhile, Cuddles, who works for the fire-brigade, rescues Mittens out of a tree, while his fellow fireman, consisting of Toothy, Sniffles, Disco Bear, and The Mole, cheer him on. Mime arrives and despite his best efforts to explain the situation at Petunia's house, the fire-brigade doesn't understand him. Luckily, Cuddles spots the fire from atop the ladder and convinces the fire-brigade to spring into action. However, as the brigade rides off, they forget to lower the ladder, and as a result, Cuddles loses his balance, and begins falling. He is impaled on a picket fence that surrounds the tree, while Mittens, unharmed, proceeds to play with Cuddles' severed scut. When the fire-engine arrives at the burning house, Pop and Cub are watching it from the sidewalk. There, they notice Petunia, who is still screaming, and on fire. Toothy tries to enter the house by throwing an axe at the front door, but he accidentally hits the now completely burned Petunia, who was about to escape (Giggles is nowhere to be found, as she has burned to death), pinning her to the door and killing her. Sniffles tries to enter the house via the second floor window. He reaches using a ladder, but the window explodes as he reaches the top, the glass shards cutting him to pieces. Cub picks up Sniffles' helmet off the ground. Pop then notices the ladder is falling, and places Cub on his other side, but the ladder shifts direction, and slices Cub into multiple pieces. Pop then screams over his blunder. The Mole tries to attach the fire hose to a fire hydrant, but instead attaches it to the fire truck's gas tank. Disco Bear, who controls the fire hose, doesn't see this and sprays gasoline on the fire. The fire spreads down the hose and this causes the fire-engine to explode. Flaky, standing on the street runs away when she realizes the remains of the engine flying towards her. Unfortunately, she is hit on the back of her head by the siren, forcing her brain out of her head. Disco Bear is now completely on fire, and now he's unable to hold the hose straight, which is now spewing fire on the other buildings. Luckily for the fire-brigade, Handy arrives in his helicopter and extinguishes the fire in one of the houses with water from his helicopter. Nutty begins cheering him on, while The Mole (facing the wrong direction) waves him off. Needing more water to extinguish the other buildings, Handy flies to a nearby river. Unfortunately, Handy is unable to press the right button because he has no hands. When he finally succeeds, Russell's garbage boat sails underneath the helicopter and Handy's crane reaches down into Russell's boat. Not knowing this, Handy flies back. Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty have stolen Pop's wallet from his slightly burnt corpse (he was probably killed by the explosion of the fire-engine), but they argue over who gets to keep the money. Eventually, Lifty knocks Shifty down and takes the entire wallet. and Shifty still have the time to argue who gets to keep their stolen loot.]] Then Handy comes into the scene to dump the load, but instead of water, piles of garbage and Russell fall out. Lifty then laughs over his victor, but his head is crushed by an engine block, forcing out his brain in several areas. Shifty then takes Pop's wallet, and then when he looks up, he gets impaled by multiple sharp objects dropped from Handy's helicopter. Some of those items include needles in the eyes, a ski, a walking stick, an arrow, a sword, a giant needle, and a machete impale through his body. Shifty, losing his balance falls dead on his back, pointing the sharp objects upwards, causing a falling Russell to be impaled on them as well. Disco Bear, severely burnt and still unable to hold the hose straight, accidentally sets Handy's helicopter on fire, making it ascend rapidly and causing the windows to crack. Then the helicopter falls into a nosedive. Handy is able to activate the ejector seat in time with his head, however this only causes Handy to get launched into the rotor blades, and get sliced into pieces. His remains fall on the sidewalk below, causing Nutty to scream in panic, and The Mole walks away. ultimate blind mistake.]] The Mole accidentally falls in the sewer but survives and starts walking, unknowingly turning a giant ball-valve which releases gas into the town. He ignites a match, not knowing that there is a gas-leak, causing the entire town to explode and kill all of its residents. When the dust settles, the town is shown to be nothing but a barren wasteland. Mime rides up on his unicycle carrying Mittens from earlier. Mime looks around and sheepishly pretends to walk down an unseen staircase behind some wreckage. The episode then irises on the frying pan with the three burnt pancakes (which is in the background), the object that started it all. Moral "If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen!" Deaths #Cuddles is impaled on a fence post. #Petunia is accidentally hit in the head through the door with an axe by Toothy. #Giggles is incinerated in the housefire. ('''Death not shown). #Sniffles is incinerated and cut to pieces when a window he attempted to climb into suddenly explodes. #Cub is sliced to pieces when a ladder falls on him. #Pop dies when the fire truck exploded in front of him (Death not shown). #Flaky is hit in the back of the head by the fire truck's klaxon, forcing her brain through her mouth. #Lifty's head is crushed by an engine forcing his brain out. #Shifty is impaled by two needles in his eyes and other numerous sharp objects through his body. #Russell gets impaled on the same objects that killed Shifty by falling on top of him. #Handy is shredded to pieces by the rotors of his helicopter. # The Mole is killed by the explosion. #Disco Bear, Nutty, Toothy, Lumpy, and Generic Tree Friends all die in the explosion (Confirmed by Kenn Navarro). #Some Generic Tree Friends may have incinerated when Disco Bear set all of the other buildings on fire (Debatable and deaths not seen). Injuries *Petunia, Giggles, and Disco Bear are all set on fire. *Shifty gets beaten by Lifty. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''16 *Total rate: 5.88% Destruction # Petunia's table cloth is set on fire after Giggles uses it to smother the fire on Petunia. # Giggles, Petunia, Disco Bear, and Pop's clothing/accessories are set on fire/burned. # The flowers Giggles is holding onto catches on fire. # Petunia's house is completely set on fire. # Toothy throws an axe into Petunia's door. # The second floor window on Petunia's house unexpectedly explodes. # The fire engine explodes after The Mole attaches the hose to the engine's gas tank. # The fire spewing out of the hose sets other houses on fire. # Russell's hat and shirt are impaled by sharp objects. # The (still) spewing fire from the hose heats up Handy's helicopter, causing the windows to crack. # Although it is never shown, Handy's helicopter crashes off-screen. # A gas leak and The Mole lighting a match triggers an explosion that destroys the whole town. Goofs #Even though Mime has a starring role, He has very little screen time in this episode. #The Mole, Pop, Cub, and Nutty didn't have featuring pop-ups, indicating they were appearing characters, even though they were more of featuring characters. Flaky is the only character who truly had an appearance role. #Petunia placed the pan on the front stove on the left, but when the screen closes up on her pouring batter, it's on the right stove. #Petunia's phone is suppose to have ten holes in it, but it has only seven. #Considering the size of Petunia's tail, it should have been visible when Giggles wrapped the tablecloth around her. #Russell's voice can be heard cheering after Cuddles rescues Mittens from a tree, even though he does not appear until later in the episode. #When Mime approaches the fire-brigade for help, he runs from the opposite direction that the fire is in. #When Mime tries to explain what happened to Sniffles and Toothy, he stands on the sidewalk. When we see their reaction to his performance, however, their bodies are angled as though they’re facing someone standing in the road. #If the fire was in the opposite direction that Mime was running, Cuddles is looking the wrong way. #After Cuddles tells his team about the fire, Sniffles' glasses briefly have one lens when he turns around. #When Cuddles is impaled on the fence, his scut falls off. Strangely, there's no blood on it. #Mittens looked at Cuddles' hair before it was in front of her. #When Sniffles dies, his trunk is a lot longer the usual, similar to his season 2 trunk length. #When Sniffles dies, his body goes from clear to black to clear again. #When Sniffles places a ladder against the house, it is seen to be the same height as the window, but when we see the shadow of the same ladder falling on Cub, it appears to be much taller. #Pop's pipe floats around his open mouth and falls only after Cub is dead. #Cub's blood improperly overlaps the sidewalk. #Disco Bear should have been able to see the hose was in the gas tank when he looked at The Mole. #Toothy throws the axe at the front door of Petunia's house, but it can later be seen flying through the air after the fire truck explodes. It could be a spare that was located somewhere else on the firetruck. #Even though the fire truck explodes, the flaming gasoline still comes out of the hose. #The siren that killed Flaky is still audible after it was detached from the vehicle. (It could be that devices such as capacitors were used in the manufacturing.) #When Handy comes on the scene the first time, one can clearly see him activate the lever to pour out the water with his arm. Later, Handy was unable to reach the lever. #All shots of the front of Petunia's house never show Petunia, Cub, or Sniffles' remains. #The water from Handy's helicopter somehow stops the house from burning from the inside. #When Handy dumps water on a house, Nutty and The Mole are standing on the sidewalk. The scene then immediately cuts to Nutty and The Mole waving at Handy, though Nutty is now on the grass and The Mole is on the edge of the sidewalk. #The houses surrounding Petunia’s house change places occasionally. #While on his boat, Russell was standing under a small roof with walls on three sides of him and no garbage behind him. It would have been impossible for Handy to pick both him and some garbage up at the same time. #After Lifty attacked Shifty for Pop's wallet, Pop suddenly disappears. #When Handy accidentally scoops up the garbage and flies away, Russell can clearly be seen still in the boat but when the load is dumped, Russell magically appears with the garbage. #Lifty and Russell bleed red and orange blood. #Russell should have fallen at the same time as the other items Handy picked up, but he fell last. #Russell's hat was seen falling off his head when he was dropped from the helicopter, yet when he dies his hat is back on. #Russell's hook goes from being on his right arm for most of the episode to being on his left arm when he dies. #Russell has two tongues when he dies. His regular tongue inside his mouth (which is apart of the mouth asset he wore when he died), and a tongue with a lighter shade of pink drooping out. #Even though the helicopter blades completely shred Handy's head, his screaming can still be heard until all of his body gets shredded. #The mole on The Mole's face changes places a few times. #Handy's leg cuts into his belly marking when he reaches for the eject button. #When Handy was sliced by the helicopter's blade, his blood was red. But when it lands at Nutty's standing position, it is orange. #The piece of Handy that lands next to Nutty after he is shredded by the helicopter rotors is of half his head and his shoulders, however if one pauses at the right moment, you can see that Handy's shoulders were detatched from his head when he was shredded. #Despite crashing, the remains of Handy's helicopter are nowhere to be found. #The Mole's hat stays on his head when he falls in the sewer. #When Mime arrived at the destroyed town, his unicycle was next to the wreckage where he was about to hide. But when he began to hide, his unicycle disappeared. Category:TV Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Four on the Floor Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Mime Category:2006 Episodes Category:Sole Survivor Category:Out of Focus Category:Large-Cast Episodes Category:Disaster Episodes Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac Category:The Cursed Idol Bombed